


Taeyong's Rainbow

by lemoncherry28



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, kun is mentioned, minor taeil/johnny, taewin, taeyong dates a bunch of people before meeting sicheng, taeyong's ex lovers are different colors of the rainbow, wintae, yuta/mark if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncherry28/pseuds/lemoncherry28
Summary: Taeyong meets the different colors of the rainbow before he finds Sicheng.





	Taeyong's Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello~! So this is my first ever oneshot here on AO3 and as the additional tags stated up there, I wrote this instead of sleeping so I apologize ahead of time if anything is completely wrong or just seems weird and the reasoning for that is that probably because I wasn't in my right state of mind while writing this. So please forgive me!

**1.Red**

Red is the color of energy and Taeyong sees energy in Dongyoung. 

When Taeyong first met Dongyoung, he finds Dongyoung’s energy hard to resist. The younger always seemed hyper and energetic, even at ungodly hours of the morning and ungodly hours of the night. The older was attracted to his energy, considering that his own life was quite monotonous and he supposed that a burst of energy would bring life into his uneventful routine. 

His time with Dongyoung was lively and energetic like the boy itself. A chore turned into a game and trips to grocery stores turned into adventures and Taeyong wished that his time together with him would never end. 

Unfortunately for Taeyong, his time with Dongyoung ended much too soon. It seemed that the younger averted his time and energy into pursuing his own musical career and with that, the relationship between the two ended in the span of three months. The two still occasionally check up on each other and looking back at it now, Taeyong finds that the two were better off as friends rather than lovers.

**2\. Orange**

Orange is the color of endurance and Taeyong sees endurance in Mark. 

The very first thing Taeyong learns about Mark was that Mark had been through so much. The younger left his hometown of Vancouver, Canada to pursue his dream of becoming an idol at the tender age of 14 and hasn’t been home since then. Despite never leaving home for such a long period of time, the older knows that it must have been extremely difficult for the younger so Taeyong finds it upon himself to take care of the younger. 

And that it was rather difficult for Taeyong to do, since Mark was always so strong about it and never allowed his feelings to show, which at that time, was impressive to him. Their relationship overall was pleasant, even with Mark’s intense training and Taeyong’s own job as a chef  but the two made time for each other. Until one day, Mark broke down. 

Taeyong barely had time to greet the younger when he finds Mark on the floor of the dance room huddled up into a ball and sobbing uncontrollably. The older dropped the bag of jajangmyeon he had saved from work and ran over to embrace the younger, rocking him back and forth while whispering comforting words. The older knew that behind the younger’s strong and enduring image, there was a boy who desperately wants to go back home to his family and away from the foreignness of South Korea, even if it was just for a little while. 

Their time together lasted for about 6 months until Mark broke it, for he was set to debut in a boy group. The two ended their relationship with so many lessons learned from each other with Taeyong learning about the power of endurance and with Mark learning that it’s okay to cry sometimes. Even though the two never talked since their breakup, the older thinks that it must be because of his hectic schedule and his suspicions are confirmed when he sees Mark’s debut teaser about two months after they went their separate ways.

**3\. Yellow**

Yellow is the color of happiness and Taeyong sees happiness in Johnny. 

When Taeyong met Johnny, the very first thing he notices about the older was that he radiated happiness. It was rather strange to him, considering that it must be difficult to be happy in almost any situation, but Johnny made it seem so effortless. The older finds happiness in the simple things in life, like holding hands and singing a song and before he knew it, Taeyong finds himself catching Johnny’s happy virus. 

The two dated for seven months and their time together was mostly all sunshine and happiness. Taeyong felt contented with Johnny’s company and presence, but there was a part of him that felt that must be something up. The younger thinks that there must be more emotions in Johnny than just happiness. Even with Dongyoung and Mark, Taeyong finds a variety of emotions in them but with Johnny, it was just happiness. 

The younger cried when he broke up with Johnny, feeling so incredibly terrible for ending a relationship with a person who made him feel at peace. But Johnny shook his head, stating that if the universe wanted the two of them together, then it would find a way to bring them back together again. In the end, the two are still best friends and Taeyong wouldn’t trade their friendship for anything.

**4\. Green**

Green is the color of harmony and Taeyong sees harmony in Jaehyun. 

One of the few things that Taeyong learned about Jaehyun was how surprisingly well the two of them were in almost perfect harmony with each other. Granted, the two would have squabbles here and there, but for the most part, the two of them were in perfect harmony with each other. The older found it a bit surprising on how easygoing Jaehyun was. If dating Johnny was easy, then dating Jaehyun was nearly effortless. Jaehyun went with the flow of nearly everything that Taeyong did and while that was all fun and games for the first three months of their relationship, Taeyong felt that it was no longer harmony that he felt with Jaehyun, but rather, that Jaehyun was just way too easygoing. After all, Jaehyun never really made his own decisions and depended more on Taeyong’s decision. Taeyong wanted someone who had a strong position on what they wanted and not on the decisions of others. 

Taeyong broke their five month relationship, and similar to his breakup with Johnny, he felt guilty and terrible for breaking things up with someone as sweet as Jaehyun. Jaehyun took the news better than Taeyong expected and the two occasionally talk at times, because whenever the older would check up on Dongyoung, Jaehyun would always be right there next to Dongyoung.

**5\. Blue**

Blue is the color of stability and Taeyong sees stability in Taeil.

Stable is the first thing that comes to mind when Taeyong began dating Taeil. The older always seemed so calm and cool about his surroundings, which is much different from what the younger has experienced with Dongyoung’s energy and Johnny’s happy virus. The pair coexisted with each other rather well and for the first time in a long time, Taeyong finds his life calm and stable, just like the male in his life. 

It isn’t very long until Taeyong falls out of love with Taeil. Sure the older is kind and considerate, but there were so many times that the younger feels that the older doesn’t reciprocate back his love. Taeyong knows that Taeil isn’t exactly the most affectionate person in this world, but he feels like he is pouring all of his time and affections to the older who doesn’t seem like he acknowledges it. 

The two break up after 3 months of dating and it’s no surprise to Taeyong that Taeil doesn’t show much emotion when the younger ends their relationship. It’s rare that the two of them would run into each other, but when they do, Taeyong still finds it a bit surprising how a person as calm as Taeil could be together with someone as happy and cheerful as Johnny.

**6\. Purple**

Purple is the color of ambition and Taeyong sees ambition in Yuta. 

When Taeyong met Yuta, the first thing that the Japanese male talked about was his dreams and goals in life. Yuta used to aspire to become a soccer player but when he watched TVXQ on T.V. one day, he quickly changed his mind and wanted to instead become an idol, just like Mark. Taeyong knew the difficulties of wanting to become an idol, based on the experience he’s been through with Mark. Even with his warning, nothing that Taeyong says could deter Yuta’s ambitions of becoming an idol, which was quite impressive to the older. 

In less than three month’s time, Yuta was set to debut as a new added member of the same boy group that Mark was in.The two had a mutual breakup and neither one of them regretted their short relationship. The two hardly talked after the breakup of their two month relationship but Taeyong understood about the hectic schedules that idols had to undergo, considering that they had hardly enough time to take care of themselves nevertheless keep in touch with friends. So Taeyong is pleasantly surprised one day when he watches a variety show on T.V. with their guests being Yuta’s and Mark’s group and finds Yuta fretting over Mark just like how he did so long ago. He smiles the rest of that day, happy that the universe has made Yuta an idol so he can watch over Mark for him. 

**Sicheng**

Taeyong meets Sicheng about five months after his breakup with Yuta when he was attending a small housewarming party that one of his good friends, Kun, was hosting. At that party, he was reunited with his past lovers, excluding Mark and Yuta of course, and was pleasantly surprised when he found out that Dongyoung and Jaehyun were engaged to be married and Johnny and Taeil were nearly a year together. He was happy for all of his friends and wished that he had someone just the way his past lovers had one another. 

He was brought back from his thoughts when Kun handed him a slip of paper, explaining to him and the rest of the guests that it was a sort of ‘get-to-know-each-other’ game, since he had some new friends over and wanted them to meet his other friends. Basically, each person gets a slip of paper with a number on it and has to find the other person who had the same number as them. As soon as all of the papers were dispersed, the guests scrambled to find their partner. And weirdly enough, Kun somehow managed to pass out the slips of paper that resulted in the guests having the same number as their soulmate (ex: Johnny got number 9 and Taeil got number 9; Dongyoung got number 7 and Jaehyun got number 7). Taeyong felt that he was the only one who didn’t have a partner, since everyone that he asked didn’t have his number 10 or they already found their partners. He was ready to give up hope when a cute and accented “Excuse me?” interrupted him. 

There in front of him was the cutest creature he had ever seen. The male in front of him looked cute and confused, with his head cocked to the side as he held up his slip that had the number 10 on it. “10?” He asked. 

“10.” Taeyong repeated as he showed the cute boy his slip of paper. He was taken by surprise when the boy excitedly held his hands in his own as he looked at him with bright eyes. 

“Hyung, are you mine?” Taeyong knew that the younger meant to ask if he was his partner, but somehow, his question made the older male’s heart flutter and a smile broke through as he answered. 

“Yes, I am yours."

_ xoxo _

And it isn’t long before Taeyong sees the rainbow in Sicheng. 

He sees red’s energy when Sicheng gives all of his energy into perfecting his traditional Chinese dance for any upcoming performances but Taeyong also sees that Sicheng still has some energy to devote time to him. 

He sees orange’s endurance in Sicheng when he struggled with learning Korean and adjusting to the foreign country but is adamant to improve and the older is always there to help and encourage the younger. 

He sees yellow’s happiness in Sicheng whenever he rewards the Chinese male with ice cream whenever his Korean improves or he does superb on his performances, earning Taeyong the pleasure of seeing Sicheng gasp excitedly for ice cream and a peck on the older man's own cheek as a ‘thank you’ from the younger. 

He sees green’s harmony in Sicheng as the two are tailor-made for each other the way they coexist perfectly with each other but the older is glad that there are times when Sicheng stands up for his own position whenever a decision is to be made. 

He sees blue’s stability in Sicheng after a long day at work where the younger would rub his back and allow Taeyong to vent about all of the issues that he’s had at work and at the end of it all, he gets an evening of hugs and cuddles, something that his affectionate self doesn’t mind at all. 

Finally, he sees purple’s ambition in Sicheng when the Chinese male has a goal in mind and is determined to do whatever he can to achieve his goal and even with his goals and ambitions, Sicheng always makes sure that Taeyong is still showered with love and affection, no matter what. 

Taeyong smiles gently as he brushes lock of ebony hair away from Sicheng’s eyes and kisses the younger’s forehead. Sicheng had spent the entire day performing and knocked out as soon as the two came home and hardly stirred from the kiss. Taeyong pulls his lover closer to him as much as he possibly can (which isn’t much, considering that they are practically pressed up against each other) and buries his nose in the younger’s  strawberry-scented hair as he lulls off to sleep, dreaming of rainbows and Sicheng.

_ End.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for making it to the end~! I apologize if any of this seems a bit out of character for any of the members. I know that some of these aren't accurate (Johnny is probably not happy 24/7 and Jaehyun probably isn't indecisive) but for the sake of this story, please tolerate this. Also, I'm not trying to degrade or discourage other Taeyong/other member ships. I just really love TaeWin and wanted to create the story the way it is written here. I got inspiration from KPop (orphan_account)'s 'Then Came You' so if you want to check it out, you can (it's pretty similar except it's EXO and the rainbow in that story has more colors). Oh! Also, the 'definitions' behind the colors that Taeyong 'sees' is based on a website called Color Wheel Pro that tells you the meaning behind certain colors. Anyways, please let me know what you think of this story~!


End file.
